


Don't Be A Meanie

by NeonNitrogen



Series: Don't Be A Meanie [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Individual Chapter Tags Will Be Added In The Chapter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonNitrogen/pseuds/NeonNitrogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funny thing about life is that you don't realize you've just encountered something completely life changing until after the moment has passed.</p><p> </p><p>(A collection where I'm going to put random Meanie drabbles that I write! Mainly doing this as a way to practice writing without committing to a story plot...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute Delivery Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Character A is a pizza deliveryman (/woman), and character B orders a pizza. Character B keeps ordering pizza in hopes that they’ll see character A again.
> 
> Rated: General Audiences

Mingyu sat lazily on his couch, tapping away on his precariously perched laptop. He shifted slightly, trying to wake up his butt with minimal effort. Mingyu switched between music tabs, research tabs and social media tabs, trying to keep himself at least a little bit alive as he tried to finish his overly procrastinated paper by his 10 am class tomorrow. His eyes flicked over to the clock in the corner of his screen, checking the time.

Mingyu let out a small huff when he saw that it was 10:32 PM, 3 hours after he started his damn paper. No wonder he was hungry. A quick check on a word count told him that he had no time to actually get up and make food, so he was quick to open a new tab and typed in his friendly neighborhood pizza chain that he knew was just down the street.

Mingyu silently thanked his mom for giving birth to him in the day an age where awkward phone calls were eliminated from the equation of getting pizza. After ordering an extra large meat lover’s pizza (He figured that if he was buying something, might as well get something that was going to feed him at least for another day), he scrolled down to click the checkout button. Mingyu paused his descent when he scanned over the small box which prompted 'Extra Requests'.

Mingyu usually left the box blank, for he had no use for 'Extra napkins' nor did he need to ever give special instructions to his small apartment. But this time, Mingyu decided to add a small innocent comment.

"Send your cutest delivery guy ;)"

Mingyu almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it, but instead he just let out a small huff of air from his joke. He silently wondered at how often the poor late night pizza crew had to deal with childish comments like his as he entered his memorized card number into the website.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before Mingyu’s typing was interrupted by 3 loud and precise knocks on his front door. Sliding his laptop off his lap and onto his small couch, Mingyu stood up and walked over to answer the door.

When he pulled it open, he was greeted by a bored faced delivery worker. He had his eyes downcast, as he began to recite Mingyu’s order off the small receipt taped to the pizza box. When the boy looked up, all Mingyu could think was, "Oh god, they actually did it."

The boy lifted an unamused eyebrow at Mingyu’s statement. It took Mingyu a second to realize that he accidentally verbalized his thought. Before Mingyu could try and save and/or cover his ass, the boy seemed to have caught on to where Mingyu’s statement had come from.

"Oh, are you talking about the 'send your cutest delivery guy' comment?" asked the boy in the a smooth deep voice, face still in a defaulted neutral look.

Mingyu was once again going to try and defend himself, but was interrupted by the boy then winking at Mingyu, nearly killing him in his spot. He had to consciously hold himself back from gripping his chest at how cute the boys action had just been. Who knew winking while looking bored was the way to Mingyu’s heart? All he could bring himself to do was smile and nod slightly.

The boy then pushed Mingyu’s pizza towards him, while pulling out and placing a pen on top of his pizza box. Mingyu stiffly reached for both, taking note that the boy seemed very unfazed by this whole interaction.

"You must get use to dealing with people’s shit, huh?" Asked Mingyu, amusement evident in his voice as he scribbled his signature onto the receipt.

The boy hummed in response, not really confirming or denying the question. It was then that Mingyu realized that he liked this boy. He seemed to have an interesting sense of humor, which peaked Mingyu’s interest.

When Mingyu was done, the delivery boy was quick to grab and pocket the signed receipt. Mingyu then took the box from the boy and offered the pen back to him, all the while sending the boy his signature toothy smile. He knew the effects is had on people.

The delivery boy kept his gaze up at Mingyu as he reached for his pen, which Mingyu took as a positive sign. Maybe he had just then caught the boy’s attention too.

When the boy tried to take the offered pen, he was met with resistance, for Mingyu hadn't yet let go of it. The boy seemed to have been caught off guard as a flash of confusion came over his face, the first real expression he had given. Mingyu then leaned a little bit forward, trying to ooze as much charm as he could as he asked, "Could I get the cute delivery guy’s name?"

The boy seemed to have quick wit though, and quickly caught onto the fact that Mingyu was now trying to flirt with him. But instead of an answer, a small clicking sound entered the air. It was Mingyu’s turn to be caught off guard as he looked down to the origin of the noise. It turned out to have come from the boy tapping his nail against the name tag on his shirt, which read, 'Wonwoo'.

Mingyu sheepishly grinned at the boy, he must have been too caught up in the boy’s looks to have noticed it earlier. All the newly named Wonwoo could do was smile and shake his head in amusement. Wonwoo then tugged the pen out of Mingyu’s grasp, pocketed it, and turned away with a, "Have a good night." tossed over his shoulder as he left.

Mingyu smiled as he closed his apartment door. He knew who he was going to request next time he ordered pizza.


	2. Late Night Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen  
> Warnings: Mild cussing, Under the influence of alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this turned out way longer than originally planned... maybe I should change it from being a drabble collection to a one-shot collection...

A loud crash resounded around Wonwoo’s nearly empty apartment. Wonwoo’s eyes sprung open, but he didn't dare to move a muscle. He was about 85% sure that he had just woken up to a loud banging nearby, but he didn't want to jump the gun by making assumptions. So he laid there, still tightly wrapped in his comforter and stared at the blank wall of his new apartment, waiting.

This was actually the first night he was actually sleeping there, and he was _not_ mentally or physically prepared for his new apartment to be haunted. Could a single apartment unit even get haunted? Sure, this building wasn't the newest one on the block, but it certainly couldn't be old enough to be haunted just yet.

When Wonwoo heard another, albeit smaller crash come from his main living space, he cursed his landlord for renting him the haunted apartment and flung the covers off him. He couldn't just lay there and expect it to go away, so Wonwoo went over to the corner of boxes he had yet to finish unpacking and searched for anything that could be used as a makeshift weapon.

While Wonwoo was busy rummaging, he heard another small bang, but this time it was accompanied by a small curse. Wonwoo once again found himself frozen in his spot when he realized that ghosts don't curse when they hit something, meaning that there was probably a burglar out there. It was Wonwoo’s turn to curse, a small mantra of 'shit shit shit' said under his breath as he resumed his search at two times the speed.

Wonwoo felt dread settle in his stomach when he realized that the only thing he had in the boxes that could even resemble any type of weapon was a hanger. The rest of the items were office supplies and papers he was going to organize sometime tomorrow, all of which useless in defending himself. The worst part was that he could start to hear footsteps getting _closer_ to his room.

He shouldn't have been so surprised since there really wasn't much in his apartment for the thief to take. Most of his stuff was still stuffed deep in boxes since Wonwoo was too tired to do much more then reassemble his bed before going to sleep.

With the hanger in hand, Wonwoo turned so he was facing the door. He wasn't about to let this guy get the drop on him. Wonwoo thought up the quickest plan that he could under the time crunch and pressure, which was to hide and attack when given the opportunity.

Moving as silently as he could, Wonwoo took up a squatting position, his side flat to the wall next to the door. If the burglar came in, Wonwoo would be in the best position to tackle the intruder, hopefully catching the guy off guard enough to give Wonwoo some time to make a run for it. His eyes flicked over to his phone lying on the floor, connected to the charger for the night. He had a half thought to just ditch his current plan and call the police but thought better of it before he even considered doing it, the intruder would have been in his room before he even made it back over to his phone.

The doorknob to his room was soon gripped and jiggled a bit, even though it didn't have a lock on it. Adrenaline hit Wonwoo hard, body finally reacting now that there was proof right in front of him that he wasn't alone. When the trespasser finally seemed to remember how doorknobs worked, he started to push open the door.

When the door was about halfway open, and the guy was about a half step into his room, Wonwoo sprung forward and tackled the intruder back into the hallway. They both landed hard, as the guy under Wonwoo let out a surprised "Unf!". Unfortunately for Wonwoo, his hanger and only hope of a weapon sprung out of his hand when they both landed, and ended up far into the hallway.

Before Wonwoo could catch his bearings and get the hell out of there, he caught a good look of the guy he just tackled. Wonwoo was stunned into not moving when he realized the guy under him was gorgeous. Like, 'the guy you see on the front of magazines' gorgeous. The guy didn't seem too stunned that he was now on the floor with some random guy on top of him. If anything, it seemed like he was a bit slow on the uptake, as he had just then brought up his hand and started to rub his head.

"Damn, Jihoon, why did you think it would have been a good idea to leave a fucking mine field out in the living room?" Asked the stranger, whose speech was slightly slurred and slow. It didn't take a scientist to deduce that this guy was drunk.

Wonwoo sat up a little, stunned at the turn of events. Adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, but the oddity of finding a drunk stranger in his new apartment took a toll on Wonwoo’s ability to think. The first thing he could think of to say was, "My name's not Jihoon."

The stranger had been trying to sit up as well, and when he finally got up on his elbows, they both got good looks at each other. If Wonwoo couldn't have figured out that this guy was drunk from the way he talked, he definitely would have known now, the deep red of his cheeks was a dead giveaway.

The hot stranger then sent a very drunk smile at Wonwoo before saying, "Holy shit. I have a hot guy in my lap. Best party ever."

Wonwoo flushed when he realized that, yes, he _was_ pretty much sitting on this guy’s lap. Wonwoo scrambled off and up, before looking down at the now disappointed face of the stranger.

Wonwoo eyed the intruder, trying to deduce if this guy should still be considered a threat or not. But when the guy tried to stand up and ended up with his face pressed against Wonwoo’s hallway wall for support, he shook his head at how unthreatening this guy was. Like a giant drunk puppy, but it did intimidate Wonwoo slightly when he realized the guy was taller than him when he finally was able to stand up straight.

"Why are you in my apartment?" Asked Wonwoo, a slight tinge of exhaustion in his words. Now that the threat was gone, Wonwoo was feeling tired and slightly annoyed. The last thing he wanted to do at the ass crack of dawn was help a drunk who somehow wandered into his apartment.

The boy looked at Wonwoo skeptically, who was finally able to find his balance without the help of the wall. "This is _your_ apartment? Then where's mine?" The guy was now staring at Wonwoo’s ceiling like it actually held the answers to his questions.

Taking a deep breath, Wonwoo dredged up all his past memories of taking care of drunk friends and turned to his drunk intruder with a calm smile.

"Alright," began Wonwoo, talking slowly and clearly, "What's your name?"

The stranger returned his gaze to Wonwoo, who apparently realized that he did need the wall for support, for he was back to leaning heavily on to the wall next to him. "It's Mingyu." Said Mingyu before pointing a finger at Wonwoo and shooting it like a gun, with added "tsk" sound effect for emphasis. "And don't you forget it, sweetheart."

Wonwoo thinks that he also tried to wink at him, but it was more of a blink so he couldn't quite tell.

Not only did Wonwoo have a drunk in his house, he had a drunk that was trying to flirt with him. "Alright Mingyu, let's get you out of my apartment so we can go find yours."

Wonwoo turned and started to walk away, but was pulled back by a firm grip on his shoulder. He then felt what must have been all of Mingyu’s weight fall onto his back as Mingyu nuzzled his cheek against Wonwoo’s neck. "Carry meeeee." Drawled out Mingyu into his skin.

Wonwoo was too tired to deal with this, even if this huge clingy drunk _was_ hot. "Okay new plan," Said Wonwoo as he turned and started to detach Mingyu from himself. "How about you stay here and _I_ go look around for your place." Reasoned Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was still trying to fight off Mingyu’s arms, but he was a pro at keeping himself attached somehow. He must have practiced clinging to someone who didn't want him there to get this good at it. "Noooo, I want to stay here with youuu." Said Mingyu, who had now adopted a whine to his voice.

"No. You don't even know my name. I could be a murderer for all you know." Wonwoo was starting to get exasperated, and damn, he needed to work out more or something, because his arms were starting to get tired from trying to fight off Mingyu’s.

Wonwoo then dropped his arms, resigning himself to the fate of being this drunk’s teddy bear. Mingyu was quick to take advantage of it, for he stuck his head in under Wonwoo’s chin and nuzzled before sighing contently.

After Mingyu got comfortable, he replied with, "No murder would let me do this." He squeezed Wonwoo a little tighter for emphasis. Wonwoo felt his cheeks burn, just now realizing that the really hot guy had his body flush to Wonwoo’s own. And now the guy wanted to spend the night.

Wonwoo was really tempted to take this guy up on his offer, it's not every night you get to snuggle with a model worthy guy. But still, Wonwoo was raised to be a level-headed and rational person.

"If you tell me how you got in, then you can." Okay, maybe not too rational, and maybe he liked to indulge a little bit too, so sue him. Plus, he _really_ didn't want to go knocking on his new neighbor’s doors at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Psshhh, that's easy... I just walked in, the door was unlocked." Explained Mingyu, who was now starting to sound more sleepy than drunk.

Wonwoo looked down at the boy in disbelief. Did he really forget to lock the door last night?

With that settled, Wonwoo began to waddle back to his room, for Mingyu was too stubborn to let go long enough to allow them to walk back like normal people.

Wonwoo deposited Mingyu onto the bed, who seemed to melt into the soft surface, looking all too satisfied with how his night had turned out.

Wonwoo turned to leave, but for the second time that night, he was stopped by a tug on his shirt. Damn, this guy had good reflexes for being drunk.

"Where are you going?" Mumbled out a half asleep Mingyu.

"I just need to lock the door, so we don't get any more late night visitors." Explained Wonwoo before turning and going to lock the door.

When he reached the door, he laughed at the fact that even though Mingyu had entered the wrong apartment too drunk to immediately tell it wasn't his own, he had still taken off his shoes at the door.

On his way back to his room, Wonwoo realized that he was almost glad this happened. What was life without experiences like this?

When he made it to his bed, he pushed an already asleep Mingyu to the side to make room for himself. Under the covers and comfy once again, he couldn't help but feel something stir in his chest when Mingyu turned over and cuddled into his side.

It was going to be one hell of an awkward morning when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if anyone can notice, but at like 3/4 of the way I was like, 'Alright this is getting outrageous. Gotta wrap things up.'
> 
> But yes! Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Please Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen  
> Warnings: Mild cussing, Angst, uhh, Unhealthy relationship? Maybe a Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guy's thought you were going to get coherent plots, think again.

Mingyu sat in his desk chair, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks. He had his eyes trained steadily at Wonwoo, whose own eyes didn't waver as they looked at each other.

Wonwoo was sitting on Mingyu bed, looking quite put together compared to Mingyu’s shattered composure. Which only hurt Mingyu all the more. To see his boyfriend looking so unaffected only reinforced Mingyu’s thoughts that everything was _not_ fine.

Mingyu watched through his tears as Wonwoo seemed to think. But before Mingyu could bring himself to say or do something, Wonwoo’s straight back had slumped and he _sighed_.

Mingyu felt a sudden stab to his chest that he would only realize later on was his heart cracking. Not enough to fully break it, but was slowly getting chipped away at.

Wonwoo’s gaze had finally left Mingyu’s and was now trained on the floor. Wonwoo then started to look _uncomfortable_. Like Mingyu’s emotions were burdening him. Everything in Wonwoo’s body language screamed that he didn't want to be here doing this.

Wonwoo’s hands laced together, seemingly in a way to give self-comfort. All Mingyu wanted was for Wonwoo to come lace his fingers with _his_. To comfort _him_.

"Look Mingyu... We've been over this. I told you that I might not have been able to provide for you what you wanted. I _warned_ you."

Wonwoo’s eyes returned to Mingyu’s, but this time there was an edge to them. A very clear warning to Mingyu that he didn't want to be having this conversation right now.

And who knew that such simple words could hurt so deeply? The fact that Wonwoo could remind Mingyu so easily that at the beginning, they agreed that Wonwoo might not be able to reciprocate the kind of feelings Mingyu wanted out of their relationship.

And what hurts all the more was that Mingyu did remember. He was _painfully_ aware of the fact that Wonwoo had warned Mingyu from the very start that he was only doing this as a test of sorts to see if he could develop the same feelings Mingyu apparently had for him.

And Mingyu heard it in Wonwoo’s voice. The warning that he didn't want to deal with this. Didn't want to deal with Mingyu emotions. But how else was he suppose to let Wonwoo know that he was upset that Wonwoo wasn't comforting him as much as he wanted? That Wonwoo hadn't been able to give the kind of love Mingyu had wanted.

And maybe Mingyu was just tricking himself into thinking he could get Wonwoo to love him as much as he loved Wonwoo. There had been many signs that they weren't doing fine.

Like how Wonwoo would pull his hand out of Mingyu’s own in public, all the while hissing a soft, "You know I don't like PDA."

Or how constantly their plans were being canceled just because Wonwoo wasn't feeling up to it.

As Mingyu stared into Wonwoo’s unwavering eyes, he thought, maybe he should have been more accommodating? Maybe if he hadn't let small things Wonwoo said get to him. Maybe he should have been less selfish, maybe then Wonwoo could have learned to love him back.

But then, a small voice would whisper back, when was Wonwoo ever selfless for you? Everything was either Wonwoo’s way or it wasn't happening. Wonwoo would never go out of his way just for Mingyu’s sake.

And the fact the Wonwoo wouldn't make any effort should have been Mingyu’s first hint that this wasn't working out.

Wonwoo sighed again, taking Mingyu’s silence as a sign that he should go. But at the first sign of Wonwoo leaving, Mingyu began to panic. He wasn't sure he was ready to give up on their friends turned lover relationship yet. Even though everything in Mingyu screamed for him to just let him walk out, to have a semblance of self-preservation, his mind had other ideas.

"Wait." Came Mingyu’s barely audible plea.

And Wonwoo did wait. He unbent from where he was reaching for his book bag that sat next to Mingyu’s bedroom door.

And as their eyes met yet again, Mingyu could start to feel his sadness transform into something uglier. His eyes began to burn with anger rather the tears. How could Wonwoo say he had ever cared for him if he was so willing to leave Mingyu a mess?

Mingyu then abandoned all hope for this to have ended nicely. He could feel his rage bubble up and start to manifest into words that spilled out of his mouth.

"Were you going to just fucking leave and act like I mean nothing to you?" Came Mingyu’s spiteful words.

Mingyu felt a small twinge of misplaced satisfaction that came from seeing Wonwoo’s stunned expression.

Mingyu never got angry. He only ever got sad. So to feel the burn in his stomach was new and almost frightening.

But Wonwoo was quick to recover from the initial shock. He took a cautious step toward Mingyu, almost like he was trying to coax a scared animal out of trying to bite him, which wasn't too far off from reality.

"Mingyu..." started Wonwoo. He seemed almost reluctant to speak. He's never had to deal with an angry Mingyu, and he had to choose each of his words carefully. "You know that you don't mean nothing to me. We're best friends. I just was trying to give you time to think."

Mingyu seemed to bristle, his rage all the more fueled by Wonwoo’s words.

"That's all you ever do! But I don't want you to leave! I want you to fight to stay with me!" Mingyu let out a loud sob at the end, the truth of his words hitting hard, causing his anger to recede and uncover the sadness that laid within.

Mingyu couldn't stand to look at Wonwoo’s weary expression anymore. He lowered his eyes to his lap, allowing silent fat tears to fall onto his lap. He wanted to end this fight with at least a little bit of his dignity still intact, so he didn't allow himself to make a sound as he cried, the earlier sob already embarrassing enough.

Wonwoo didn't speak, letting the weight of Mingyu’s words soak into the air between them. The longer the silence stretched, the more embarrassed and upset Mingyu became. He had let his emotions get the better of him and all he could think of was how _desperate_ he had just sounded.

But it wasn't the fact that Mingyu was desperate that embarrassed him, for he had known for a long time how desperate he was for Wonwoo’s attention. It was that now Wonwoo knew how pathetic he was.

Mingyu strained his ears, for any indication of what Wonwoo was doing. His pride wouldn't allow him to move his eyes to anything but his lap.

But suddenly, Wonwoo’s legs had come into Mingyu’s view. Before Mingyu could react in any way, Wonwoo crouched then sat on the floor in front of Mingyu’s sitting frame, so he could look up at Mingyu. Wonwoo’s hands came up to grip Mingyu’s knees, his expression soft. It only proceeded to make Mingyu cry harder.

Mingyu shut his eyes, not knowing what to do now that he was getting the attention he so desperately wanted. A small, "Hey." Came from Wonwoo, trying to coax Mingyu into looking at him.

It worked almost too easily, as Mingyu opened his eyes to look at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo smiled softly and opened his arms, before saying the two words Mingyu so desperately wanted to hear from him. "Come here."

And Mingyu wasn't one to not take an opportunity given to him. He easily slipped off his desk chair and onto the floor into Wonwoo’s embrace. He tucked his head into Wonwoo’s neck and continued to cry silently, but this time in relief.

All Wonwoo could do was rub Mingyu’s back and allow Mingyu to ride out his emotions, but this time in his embrace rather than alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a little wishy washy, but I was trying to show all emotions that could happen when fighting. 
> 
> But once again, thank you for reading!


	4. Human Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Blood, Vampire!Wonwoo, Human!Mingyu

Mingyu stood in front of his and Wonwoo’s shared refrigerator, not sure how it had come to this.

Mingyu and Wonwoo had made a truce in the early days, where they would both get exactly half of the refrigerator. At first, it had worked, Mingyu’s things stayed on his side, Wonwoo’s stayed on his.

But sometime over the last couple of months, Wonwoo had become lazy to the rule. Now, Mingyu could barely find room for his food, having just now become consciously aware that his food stock was dwindling while Wonwoo’s had been growing.

Mingyu hadn’t really minded at first, reassured by the idea that Wonwoo had a full stock of food on hand. Knowing that Wonwoo would never go hungry was comforting, allowing them to completely avoid any…. Misfortunes.

But now, as Mingyu stared into the refrigerator, with at least 90% of it full of blood bags, he realized that his own diet had at some point slowly shifted over to more pantry items. Mingyu hadn’t bothered to make a fuss about how he barely had room for his applesauce cups and milk, which were squeezed in a small crevice on the far right of the refrigerator, taking up the last remaining 10% of the space.

But Mingyu was hungry and he had let this go on for too long.

Somewhere from Mingyu’s right, he could hear Wonwoo enter the kitchen, his view obstructed by the refrigerator door.

“Wonwoo.” Came Mingyu’s soft beckoning.

“Hmm?” Hummed out Wonwoo in response, making his way over to the boy.

Mingyu continued to stare into the refrigerator even after he could feel Wonwoo come up behind him. “What does this look like to you?”

“Lunch.” Said Wonwoo easily as he reached under the arm Mingyu still had on the door handle to grab a bag for himself.

Mingyu turned to watch Wonwoo in shock. But the boy ignored Mingyu in favor for looking through their silverware drawer, pulling out a long metal straw, which had a sharp point on one end.

Mingyu watched in disdain as Wonwoo proceeded to stab his bag sharply, just like you would a drink pouch, before sucking at it happily.

After his first good mouth fulls, Wonwoo finally noticed the look Mingyu had been giving him this whole time.

“...What?” Asked Wonwoo, genuinely unsure as to what the look was for.

“What do you mean ‘what’??” Questioned back Mingyu. “Have you seen the state of our refrigerator? I barely have anything to eat!” Shouted Mingyu as he wildly motioned at all the blood bags.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Started Mingyu as he turned his back to Wonwoo. “I’m fully on board with the idea of you being well supplied just in case. But don’t you think this is a little ridiculous?!”

“I don’t think so.” Commented Wonwoo casually, still sipping at his bag.

“ _You don’t think so?!_ ” Asked Mingyu, voice borderline hysterical. Mingyu then reached up and pulled out his small container of single serve applesauces, causing the bags that had been leaning on it to slump before spilling out, loud plops filling the room as each one hit the floor.

Wonwoo looked to where the blood bags laid before looking back up to Mingyu, his face clearly saying, ‘I told you so.’

“...Alright. I guess I can cut back on how much I keep on hand.” Said Wonwoo, trying to compromise.

“Oh no, not only that!” Said Mingyu as he reached down to pick up the fallen bags before turning to pull open the freezer drawer. “We are going to go grocery shopping for _me._ ”

When Wonwoo realized that Mingyu was putting the bags into the freezer, he set down his blood bag hastily, quickly running over to Mingyu to stop him.

“Wait! What are you doing? You know I hate the taste of defrosted blood…” Pouted Wonwoo, trying to pull out the bags to return them to the refrigerator section.

Mingyu huffed as he watched Wonwoo pile all the bags into his arms before shoving them back into the refrigerator haphazardly.

“We are going to the store and I’m going to buy as much food as I want. When we get back, we are going to put all the things we just bought into the refrigerator, and whatever of yours that doesn’t make the cut is going in the freezer.” Said Mingyu sternly, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Wonwoo couldn’t help but pout harder at Mingyu’s words.

“But..but.” Started Wonwoo, already in despair over the idea.

“No buts,” Cut off Mingyu. “I’m sure you can deal with it until you use up all the excess ones you have.”

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“...Fine. But you’re lucky I like you.” Said Wonwoo defiantly, like he actually had any say in if Mingyu was going to get his way or not.

Mingyu only smiled sweetly before he walked up to Wonwoo, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Go get ready to leave, a new grocery store opened up close by that I want to go to.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, It was only a short walk from their shared apartment to the grocery store. The place was newly opened, and this marked the first time the pair had visited.

When they reached the store, Mingyu dismissed Wonwoo with a small, “Go on ahead, I’ll go grab a cart.”

Wonwoo nodded as he headed towards the entrance, listening to Mingyu without a second thought.

Mingyu walked over to where all the grocery carts were kept, looking over the small list he had written down before leaving. He was getting excited, thinking of all the things he was going to get to cook again now that he was reclaiming part of the refrigerator.

When Mingyu turned back to the storefront, cart acquired, he was greeted by the sight of Wonwoo standing in front of the door, frozen in place. His eyes were set forward, staring straight into the closed doors of the store, body unmoving.

Mingyu felt a wash of worry come over him, noticing right away that something was off with Wonwoo.

“What’s wrong?” Called Mingyu, pushing the cart hard in his rush to get to Wonwoo’s side. Once he made it close, he watched as Wonwoo continued to stare straight ahead, his face void of expression.

After a few heart pounding seconds, Wonwoo finally replied.

“The door won’t open.”

“...What?” Mingyu left the cart behind as he took a few steps towards Wonwoo, reaching out for his cold hand. When Mingyu made it in front of the sensor, he could hear the telltale signs of the automatic door sliding open.

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo’s blank face morphed into a scowl.

“Why did it open for you and not for me?” Obviously feeling upset that the door was being selective.

Mingyu looked from Wonwoo to the door, finally putting together what had happened, feeling relieved that it wasn’t something serious.

Mingyu let out a deep sigh before walking back to where he left the cart, causing the doors to shut with Mingyu’s departure. Wonwoo scowled deeper before he waved his arms about, trying to get the door to open on his command.

Mingyu couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s antics. He then walked back to him with the cart, causing the doors to slide open again.

“I heard that a lot of stores are using infrared sensors instead of motion sensors,” Voiced Mingyu, trying to explain to Wonwoo why it hadn’t opened for him. “You must be too cold.” Said Mingyu with a smile, finding humor in his small joke.

Wonwoo crossed his arms as he followed after Mingyu into the building, all the while muttering something along the lines of humans and their grocery store privileges.

Mingyu decided to ignore him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I learned that some of the newer automatic doors used heat sensors rather than motion sensors to trigger them, my first thought was, ‘That would suck for vampires.’
> 
> So that is basically where the idea for this came from.


	5. Calling Dibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audience  
> Warnings: Uhh, None? College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... not really sure what this is. Maybe an apology since it's been 2 weeks since I've updated my other fic? (Which really doesn't make sense. I should be working on that instead but we got this)

“I call dibs on the tall brown haired one,” whispered Junhui indiscreetly from above Wonwoo’s head.

Currently, Wonwoo had the front door to his and Junhui’s apartment cracked open. He was leaning heavily onto the doorknob so he could keep both his balance and the door shut the right amount, Junhui practically laying on top of him so he could see over Wonwoo’s head and out the small crack in the door.

Not even 10 minutes ago, Wonwoo had been lounging in their living room when Junhui noticed that someone was finally moving into the apartment next to their own, which had been empty for quite some time now.

But the someone turned out to be _someones_ , or at least that’s what Wonwoo hoped when they saw two boys collectively start to move things from a large moving van to their new apartment across from theirs.

So they came to the conclusion that spying on their new neighbors was the best way to satisfy their curiosity. Their last ones had been an older couple, out of place in an apartment complex mainly housing college students since it was conveniently close to campus. But they had made themselves scarce after probably realizing this was not the place for them, leaving the only other apartment on their second story landing vacant for quite a bit of time now.

Luckily for Wonwoo and Junhui, the two other guys were too busy moving things up the steps to the landing to notice that the front door to their new neighbor's place had been cracked open so they could watch with ease.

“You do realize that you just described both of them, right?” hissed out Wonwoo quietly, as he watched the two boys struggle a bit to get their couch up the steps.

“Of course I do,” replied Junhui nonchalantly, “I need to know their personalities first before I can call full dibs on either one.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Junhui’s logic. But it might have been a move made out of spite on his part, slightly miffed that he hadn’t thought to call dibs before Junhui had.

Because, man, if the two boys who were sweating and flexing their muscles in sleeveless shirts didn’t get Wonwoo to throw basic human decency to the wind and call dibs on strangers, then nothing would.

Their new neighbors had finally managed to get the couch up to the landing, setting it down slowly so they could take a quick breather before having to fight the battle of getting it inside their front door.

“Do you think we should offer to help out?” questioned Wonwoo when he realized that it was probably rude of them to just watch these guys struggle to move all their big furniture as they just stood by and watched.

“Good idea Wonwoo,” replied Junhui as he patted Wonwoo’s back, “The perfect excuse to figure out their names.”

And with that, Junhui suddenly shoved open the front door. Unprepared for the sudden loss of stabilization, along with the fact that Junhui had yet to lift off his weight from Wonwoo’s back, resulted in Wonwoo completely losing his balance and falling through their front entrance and onto the floor with a loud thud.

Amazingly, Wonwoo had been able to throw out his hands in time, catching some of his weight before he landed hard on the floor, sparing him the mortification of falling in front of his new hot neighbors _and_ giving himself a black eye or a dinged nose to go along with it. He only had to deal with the embarrassment of falling.

“Whoops,” said Junhui in lieu of an apology from somewhere behind him.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” asked the boy who was closest to him, quickly setting down his side of the couch he had just picked up to rush forward to check on Wonwoo’s well-being.

He didn’t have the heart to say that his pride was the only thing that ended up bruised, so he settled on a small, “Yes, I’m fine.”

He felt a hand come to hold his elbow as the boy helped Wonwoo to his feet, too embarrassed to look his helper in the eye.

Wonwoo heard a new voice coming from the other side of the landing. “You got some pretty fast reflexes, though.”

“Thanks, it always helps to have a silver lining when it comes to embarrassing myself,” muttered Wonwoo softly to himself when he was finally able to stand back up and brush off some of the dust from his clothes.

Wonwoo heard a snicker from the boy who still had his hand on his elbow, having overheard what he had just said. Wonwoo sent a small amused look to the boy, only now taking note that he was taller then Wonwoo’s own tall stature.

“Hi there! You must be our new neighbors!” chirped up Junhui, quick to overshadow Wonwoo’s embarrassment and move on to the official business. Wonwoo couldn’t help but think that this must be the reason why he still kept Junhui around, he was equally as harmful as he was helpful.

The boy who had been stuck behind the couch that was now only halfway in their doorway finally crawled his way over to join their group.

“Yes, we are. My name’s Minghao, and this is my roommate Mingyu. We are new to the area,” explained Minghao easily, bringing his hand forward to shake both Wonwoo’s and Junhui’s own in greeting.

Wonwoo smiled friendly to Minghao, happy that everyone seemed to be on the same page and was decided to move on from Wonwoo’s unconventional first impression.

It was the boy who had helped him, Mingyu’s, turn to shake hands with both of them.

“Yeah, so hopefully we will be able to get along,” spoke up Mingyu, his voice a pleasing baritone.

“We were actually coming out to ask if you guys needed a hand with anything?” asked Wonwoo conversationally, easily skipping over the part where he had fallen on his way out to help.

“That would be great actually, thank you,” replied Mingyu smoothly, graciously accepting the offer with a smile.

Wonwoo finally allowed himself to look his helper in the eye, unprepared for the trap that laid there.

Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel trapped, caught off guard by what he found there.

From afar, Wonwoo had been able to tell that both his neighbors were hot, but up close, it was almost unbearable to look away. This close, he could easily see the small sweat trail that lined from Mingyu’s hair down his jawline, his sharp canines that Wonwoo already knew he would be obsessed with just like how every other person who had met Mingyu probably was.

So basically, Wonwoo wasn’t complaining that he couldn’t seem to look away.

To which Mingyu must have also felt, for they had definitely by now been looking at each other for much longer than what was probably socially acceptable.

Wonwoo felt a flush of embarrassment come over him again when he realized this, but this time the embarrassment was for much different reasons than earlier.

From off to the side, Wonwoo processed that Minghao must have gone back to the blockade that was his couch, for he was saying something about how it was the first thing they should deal with.

“Mingyu?” called Minghao when he realized the boy hadn’t crossed back to their side of the landing, causing Mingyu to finally break eye contact with Wonwoo so he could look over to see what Minghao had wanted from him.

When he realized he was being summoned, Mingyu turned back and sent a sheepish smile to Wonwoo, almost like he was apologizing for what he must have thought was unwanted attention. Wonwoo would beg to differ.

Wonwoo trailed his eyes after Mingyu who finally left his side to rejoin Minghao. Suddenly, he felt a sharp jab in his side, causing him to flinch into himself. Before he could elbow Junhui back in retaliation, he was stopped by Junhui whispering into his ear.

“I don’t think it matters anymore who I call dibs on, I think he just did for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Also! Come say hi to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/NeonNitrogen)
> 
> I love to talk so don't be shy <3


	6. One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Implied Sexual Content, Alcohol Consumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or am I getting less creative with the chapter names?

Wonwoo wasn’t sure what he was doing in this shitty bar on a Friday night.

As Wonwoo looked around, he couldn’t help but think that the place had definitely seen better days. He couldn’t have ever imagined that the slight undertone of dirtiness would have come with the building when it just opened. The paint probably wasn’t suppose to be that shade of yellow, and when you grabbed the countertop you definitely weren’t suppose to feel gum stuck up underneath.

But Wonwoo had just gotten done with a hard work week and this place just so happened to be the only one within walking distance from his apartment. At least the shitty booze was affordable, so ultimately Wonwoo couldn’t complain much.

He was just finishing up his second whiskey on the rocks, something he hated but knew would get him drunk without having to buy too much alcohol. His system wasn't used to the whiskey and he really needed the cheap buzz tonight.

Wonwoo was currently debating if it would have been too embarrassing of him to ask the bartender for a chaser, the burn of the whiskey in his throat was getting uncomfortable to the point of nauseating when Wonwoo saw out of the corner of his eye someone sit on the barstool next to him.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” came the smooth voice of his newly acquired companion.

Wonwoo looked over, and almost let his drink slip through his fingers. Since Wonwoo had started to come to this bar, he’s had his fair share of companions. And in this kind of shit hole, they usually weren’t the welcome sort. So, to see that not only was this newcomer young, he was also ridiculously attractive had almost shocked Wonwoo into clumsiness.

To say that Wonwoo was stunned was an understatement, so much so to the point of almost forgetting to acknowledge the guy, who had met Wonwoo’s gaze with a friendly smile.

Remembering himself, Wonwoo dropped his eyes back to the remaining liquid at the bottom of his glass. He wasn’t quite sure if he was in the mood for this tonight.

“Do you do that with everyone? Come up and get the same thing they are having as a way to start up a conversation?”

Alright, so that wasn’t exactly the smooth comeback Wonwoo wanted to come out of his mouth, but the whiskey must have been doing its job well and Wonwoo had a tendency to call people out on their shit when he was drunk. Must be why his friends never wanted to go drinking with him.

But Wonwoo’s words seemed to have no ill effect on the stranger, his smile instead widening. He leaned back in the rickety stool, and Wonwoo worried for half a second that he might be in danger of breaking the old thing. But it looked like the stool had a little life still in it, and held the man’s weight as he sent Wonwoo a look.

The look was something foreign, completely out of place in this shit hole of a bar. There was something innocent about it, young and uninhibited. Easily compared to the bright daylight in the middle of summer, and caused a similar effect on Wonwoo, warming his already alcohol warmed insides even more.

The innocence in the smile was a contradiction to everything in this situation, not belonging on someone who looked like they were the human born Adonis or in a place that would forever have an underlying smell of vomit.

Maybe that was why Wonwoo had let his guard down. The rarity of seeing such a sight being cast onto him in their current setting, it drew Wonwoo in. Either that or the booze actually had something laced in it and it was really starting to mess with Wonwoo’s head.

But the bartender had just arrived with his new companion's own glass of ‘whatever he was having’, and the man had basically just downed his own drink, so if Wonwoo was starting to have a fever dream because of the booze, at least he wasn’t going to the alone in doing so for long.

“Is it working?” asked the boy, and Wonwoo had forgotten that he had even asked a question in the first place.

Wonwoo just lifts his eyebrow before raising his own glass, sipping the remains that had settled at the bottom of his glass. Which turned out to be about 90 percent melted ice. Very unsatisfying.

Wonwoo flagged the bartender down, signifying that he would like another. Wonwoo’s new companion took the opportunity to order a second drink himself.

“What’s your name kid?” asked Wonwoo after receiving his third drink. He sips it slowly, slightly wondering as to what the whiskey was doing to him. If Wonwoo was being honest, he knew he couldn’t blame his strange interest in his bar partner on the booze, since he could easily take a few more of these before the effects really started to kick in. But he really needed something to blame his unusual attraction on other than the fact that the boy was gorgeous.

He had too much pride to allow himself to think he would be swept off his feet simply by a pretty face.

“It’s Kim Mingyu, and I’m not a kid,” pouts the newly named Mingyu, holding his glass of whiskey up to cover his face, maybe as a way to hide the childish reaction.

“That,” Wonwoo motions towards Mingyu’s face with his own glass, “right there, begs to differ.”

Mingyu pouts for all of about two seconds more before he seems to remember himself, placing his drink down on the countertop before combing back his hair from his forehead, flashing a devious grin in Wonwoo’s direction.

“How about you? What’s your name?” asked Mingyu, voice slightly lowered in pitch. And now Wonwoo _knows_ the bartender must have slipped him something more than what he ordered. Because there was no way that Wonwoo would have normally found the bad boy act endearing.

He had to admit, he’s never been hit on by a boy in man’s clothing, and there was something about it that made Wonwoo snort into his hand, a wide smile overtaking his face.

And the responding smile — a much more genuine one — from Mingyu must have been the reason why Wonwoo leaned forward, his hand ghosting over Mingyu’s own before answering, “It’s Jeon Wonwoo.”

The touch seemed to light up the boy’s features, a slight hint of relief mixed in, probably happy that he wasn’t being shot down. Wonwoo figured that this must have been one of Mingyu’s first times trying to pick up someone at a bar; only a newbie to the one night stand scene would still house this much worry of rejection. Mingyu hadn’t yet realized that a face like his would mean that rejection would be few and far between.

Wonwoo couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to regret this in the morning when the spell of alcohol and Mingyu’s smile had run its course.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t the first time Wonwoo had woken up to the sunlight of a new day filtering in from his open window and having his head resting on something much warmer than a pillow.

The night before had proven that Mingyu wasn’t only a god in looks; his stamina must have also been bestowed from a higher place, proving that he wasn’t quite the child Wonwoo claimed him to be.

As Wonwoo leaned up in bed, his body ached slightly from the activities from the night before. Definitely too much stamina in the kid.

But a quick look around showed that they had made it back to Wonwoo’s place, and Mingyu was still bare chested and snoring lightly from under Wonwoo. Which meant that Mingyu must have been _really_ new to the one-night stand scene if he hadn’t already made himself scarce before the owner of the room had woken up.

Wonwoo licked his chapped lips, rough from the abuse from a few hours earlier. He couldn’t help but feel a small knot of pity form, knowing that he was going to have to be the one to break it to the kid about the going ons that happened after such a night with a stranger.

He sighed deeply, pushing himself off the bed and away from Mingyu, allowing himself to indulge in the last moments he had with the boy by running his hand unnecessarily down his chest and stomach as he rose from the bed.

Wonwoo took his time as he gathered some clean clothes, making more of a ruckus then necessary as he made his way around. Maybe it would rouse Mingyu enough so that he could make his exit while Wonwoo was in the shower.

15 minutes later and Wonwoo was exiting his bathroom, freshly clothed with a towel rubbing against his damp hair.

Despite his hopes, it turns out that Mingyu _really_ didn’t know how one night stands worked, and Wonwoo found him still sitting on his bed when he exited.

This time around, the boy was awake, shaking out his messy bed head before yawning wide. When his eyes caught Wonwoo, they seemed to spark with something that Wonwoo knew he had to kill as soon as possible.

“You still here?” asked Wonwoo dully as he turned his back to Mingyu, distracting himself with shuffling through this dresser.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry, do you have somewhere to be?” came Mingyu’s slightly concerned voice from behind him. Wonwoo could hear the disappointment in it, and it pulled on his heart strings. He wasn’t an asshole (at least he liked to believe he wasn’t), he was just trying to make this a good clean break.

Maybe taking a newbie like Mingyu home hadn’t been such a good idea. Even though the sex was great, the aftermath of having to get the guy to leave and realize that Wonwoo hadn’t taken him home to get anything more than sex was going to be an emotionally draining ordeal for both parties present.

“No, just getting ready for the day,” answered Wonwoo truthfully, “I wasn’t expecting to see you still here is all.” This was probably another reason why his friends sometimes didn’t enjoy having him around. ‘Brutally honest’ is what they called it.

Wonwoo sat on the bed after pulling out some socks, a little disgruntled that he now needed to put on the useless piece of clothing, if only to keep up the act that he had gone into his dresser for something important.

Wonwoo was looking down at his feet when he felt Mingyu shift on the bed. A heavy arm wrapped around his waist before he felt Mingyu’s chest flush with his back, giving Wonwoo a makeshift good morning hug.

Wonwoo stiffened slightly from the familiarity in the contact, not use to one night stands being ‘cuddly’ the morning after. But for some odd reason, Wonwoo felt himself relaxing into it, reasoning that he might as well enjoy this while he could.

Mingyu seemed undeterred by Wonwoo’s brisk attitude, instead leaning in to leave a warm, soft kiss on his cheek.

Wonwoo turned a bit so he could look back at Mingyu, eyes wide at the surprisingly domestic gesture. Which was a bad idea on his part, since he now looking directly at Mingyu. The kid was still naked, only keeping a small bit of decency thanks to the low hanging sheet.

But the affectionate smile was what really hit home. Wonwoo couldn’t help but question why such a nice kid was still sitting in his bed after a night like theirs, sending Wonwoo the kind of look teens daydream about and old married couples could only wish their spouses still sent them.

Forgetting himself in the affection that Wonwoo really didn’t deserve from a stranger he barely knew, he allowed his hand to come up and cup Mingyu’s face. Something the younger took advantage of, immediately nuzzling into, even going as far as giving his palm a soft kiss.

“....What are you still doing here Mingyu?” asked Wonwoo, his voice hushed and full of meaning. They both knew he wasn’t asking the same question that he had before.

Mingyu leaned back at that, resting his weight on one hand before shrugging his other shoulder. “I’m not really sure myself. I know that I _want_ to be here, and the fact that you still remember my name tells me something about your stance on it too.”

Wonwoo pursed his lips. Mingyu wasn’t _wrong_ about that. It really was saying something that Mingyu’s name had stuck even after the alcohol and night had ran its course. He had known from the very start this was strictly sex, and Wonwoo had found himself more times than not forgetting his one night stands’ name, sometimes as soon as they introduced themselves.

“I’m not—…. I wasn’t looking for anything more than sex when I brought you home last night.” Wonwoo glanced down as he said that, his voice holding less strength than he had hoped. He _didn’t_ want to crush Mingyu, and it wasn’t like the guy wasn’t huge boyfriend material. It was just exactly as he said. He wasn’t looking for anything serious.

“Honestly? Me too,” spoke up Mingyu, squeezing the arm he still had around Wonwoo’s waist, “But I dunno, there’s just something about you Wonwoo..,” trailed off Mingyu as he brought his own hand up to cup Wonwoo’s face this time, rubbing his thumb pad over his cheek bone affectionately.

But Wonwoo found himself reaching up to pull his hand away, causing the sweet smile on Mingyu’s face to falter a bit at the corners.

“I think you should go,” said Wonwoo, forcing the strength he needed behind the words, trying to make it sound more demanding than weak. But even Wonwoo could hear how he had failed at that.

“...Alright,” answered Mingyu simply before detaching himself from Wonwoo so he could make his way around the room to collect his belongings.

Wonwoo was glad Mingyu was respecting his wishes, but it made his heart pang in his chest. When was the last time he had someone in his bed that had been that conscientious of his feelings?

Mingyu paused at the door, glancing back at Wonwoo who had followed him to see him out. Wonwoo thought it would have been terribly rude of him to not at least walk the kind boy out of his apartment.

“Could I at least get your number?” His voice rang with hope, and it tugged at Wonwoo’s heart all the more.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Mingyu nodded even though it didn’t look like he believed it, his eyes holding Wonwoo’s own for a few seconds longer than necessary before finally turning and making his way out of Wonwoo’s place.

Wonwoo couldn’t help but mull over his final words for the rest of the day. Even though he believed it in the moment, he couldn't find any reason as to _why_ it wouldn't have been a good idea.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo found himself in the his shit hole of a bar maybe a month after what he dubbed the ‘Mingyu Incident’. The fact that he hadn’t been able to forget the boy’s name by mornings come of the day should have been some sort of signifier that Mingyu wasn’t going to be just another quick lay to take an edge off that alcohol could never quite do.

Wonwoo had been avoiding the place for the last few weeks, not wanting to be reminded of the boy he had already had a hard time getting off his mind.

Sometimes you have moments in life where you — for some ungodly reason — convince yourself that what you are doing is right. That your experience with a situation in the past is the only way to deal with something. That, when you have a one-night stand, you should cast that person out of your life the second morning comes since there couldn’t be anything more you could get from them.

But Wonwoo had been almost painfully wrong to send the boy with an amazing smile and pure heart away. Mingyu’s memory was almost like a ghost, haunting Wonwoo in the worst of moments.

Like when his mother had asked last week, “Have you found yourself someone yet?” To which Wonwoo found himself involuntarily thinking, ‘Maybe I could have.’

Wonwoo knew that Mingyu was a huge ‘maybe’. He didn’t know if it actually would have gone somewhere, and he was probably being unreasonably over dramatic. It could have easily turned out that Mingyu had a gambling problem, or maybe Mingyu wouldn’t have been able to get past the fact that Wonwoo typically liked to stay in rather than go out. An innumerable amount of things could have happened to show that Mingyu wouldn't have been a good boyfriend.

But since Wonwoo had cut short any chance for them to see those possibilities, he couldn’t help but imagine that he and Mingyu really _could have_ been something.

But Mingyu had been an anomaly to his usual system. Wonwoo tried to reason that when you find yourself interacting with someone who has a personality as bright as Mingyu’s, it’s hard to forget that they had left an impression. Like being exposed to the sun for too long; you can’t just walk away without some sort of evidence being left on your skin, whether it be a nice tan or a painful sunburn.

And Wonwoo had definitely left burned, Mingyu’s smile still seared hot in his mind. But like most things, all memories of Mingyu and that night will eventually fade to the back of Wonwoo’s mind.

Which is why Wonwoo found himself sitting on his usual bar stool, ordering an even harder liquor for his system; tequila. His last visit here had meant to distract himself from the stress of his daily work weeks. Instead, he had ended up with only added stress, signifying the need for stronger alcohol. If he kept to this pattern, he’d be in the need of rubbing alcohol by the time he showed up here again.

As Wonwoo took his first sip of his drink, he couldn’t help the sneer of disgust that passed over his face. He had forgotten how horrible tequila tasted, for he hadn’t been in need of such high alcohol content in a while. But he was quickly distracted from the sting on his tongue the second a hand came to rest on his shoulder, a warm breath being cast onto his ear.

“If that look is anything to go by, I don’t think I’ll be having what you have tonight.”

Wonwoo looked up, shocked to hear the warm baritone he had come to terms with never hearing again.

Mingyu’s eye’s nearly sparkled in the shit lighting of the place, just as out of place as they had the last time he had encountered them here.

As Mingyu sat on the bar stool next to his own, Wonwoo couldn’t help but ask, “Have you been waiting for me?”

Mingyu was leaning onto the bar heavily, flagging the bartender down before he turned his gaze back to Wonwoo, smile wide and uninhibited.

“You’re worth the wait.”


	7. I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Vampire!Mingyu, Dark/Horror Themes, Depictions Of Death, Blood, Open Ended/Ambiguous Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WElp. Who knew that we would be getting TWO Vampire prompts in this drabble fic, both with very different themes to them.
> 
> Let's consider this a Halloween Special! :D (Since everyone know's that Halloween is celebrated all October long.)

There weren't many nights out of the year that was like this one.

It felt empty and cold. Felt void of all life, only leaving behind a feeling that chilled you to the bone. All forms of warmth and ideas of happiness were sucked into a vortex, leaving behind a sense of nothingness that left you on edge, almost to the point of panic.

It was one of those nights where you couldn’t look directly at the dark recesses that laid beyond your open bedroom door, scared of what laid in wait beyond the safety of your bedside lamp’s glow. Left you scared that if you looked too closely, you would see something writhing at the edges of the darkness.

As Wonwoo was finally settling into bed for the night, he couldn’t shake the feeling that tonight wasn’t going to be a good night.

 

It hadn't always been like this.

Wonwoo used to have a family. Use to be conditioned to not flinch in fear at the small sounds bumping from deeper in the house. They use to mean that there were friendly signs of life close by, reminding you that you had someone familiar and safe near.

Now those sounds only ever left a chill down Wonwoo’s spine, a cold lick of fear as to what might have caused it.

Wonwoo was one of the ‘lucky’ ones. Had somehow escaped a mass murder of his family, committed by a rogue Vampire that was on the loose.

Vampires were a dying race, rare to the point that people were started to claim that they had finally gone extinct. But there was still small news articles that would pop up, claiming that random bloody deaths were done at the hands of a vampire.

So the thought that Wonwoo would ever have to cross paths with one was almost nonexistent.

It was nights like this that made the memory crawl to the forefront of his mind’s eye.

 

He was 9 years old at the time. Young enough that the memories of that night were a bit foggy at best, but old enough to fully realize the weight of his memories, leaving an impression that was something much more akin to a scar on his psyche, forever molding his personality into something that never would have taken form if he had never had to live through such a traumatizing event.

Young Wonwoo had heard a muffled noise. Just barely loud and unusual enough to make him instantly curious, causing him to immediately throw his covers to the side and let his small body bound out of his room and into the dark that was his childhood house.

At first, nothing was immediately out of the ordinary. The house was dark but navigable, all lights off in preparation for him and his family to sleep.

But as Wonwoo made a sharp left in the living room, making his way to his parent’s room, he could smell a heavy scent hanging in the air. It was thick and muggy to his senses, only growing thicker as he made his way closer.

The door was marginally open, a small sliver of darkness that kept Wonwoo from seeing into the room. His hand was poised to push the door wider but paused when he heard shuffling from his brother’s room.

He turned on his heel, changing trajectory as he scampered back through the living room and down the hallway. His brother’s door was in a similar state as his parent’s, hanging open just a crack. Without hesitation, Wonwoo pushed with just enough force to have the door swing fully open.

Wonwoo could remember how the sudden fear had felt as it dropped into the pit of his stomach. His curious smile had fallen just as suddenly from his lips. Even his 9-year-old self could pick up on the terrible atmosphere coming from the room.

The scene that greeted him was one he never thought he would encounter. His brother was almost completely out of Wonwoo’s sight, blocked off by a large frame that belonged to neither his mother or father. The stranger had his arms tucked under his younger brother’s back, bowing his back sharply off the bed. His form was tucking close to the strangers, who was leaning greatly over both the bed and his brother.

The only thing that broke the deep silence of the room was the distinct sound of liquid plopping heavily from the bed onto the floor, making home in an already large pool that was settled on the ground.

Wonwoo looked on, petrified frozen as he took in his brother’s wide, unfocused eyes. It was the only part of his brother he could see from his position, barely peeking out from over the stranger’s shoulder. They were strained wide, fear being the only expression that you could interpret from them.

“Bohyuk?” came Wonwoo’s voice, weak and trembling. He was exceedingly afraid of this stranger who was hovering over his younger brother’s body, but he was ultimately afraid that he wouldn’t get an answer to his call.

The sudden break in the dead silence caused the stranger to whip his head first up and away from where it had been craned deep into the crook of his brother’s neck. Just as quickly, his head whipped to Wonwoo in the doorway.

Red.

Piercing red eyes now bore into Wonwoo’s own, seeming to penetrate straight to his soul. The red of those eyes would continue to haunt Wonwoo for years to come, following and manifesting in his nightmares and dark corners. A constant reminder of the fear that had wrecked his body that night.

Only a few seconds had ticked by, but they seemed to stretch for what seemed like an eternity. His young mind soaked in every detail. The strongly defined features of the boy’s face, older but not old. But he couldn’t make it much farther in his inspection after registering all the _red_.

There was blood all over his face. Blood smeared thickly against his lips, messily reaching all the way to the end of his jaw line. It slid lazily down his throat and only ended at the stranger’s shirt collar, now stained a slightly deeper black.

The stranger twitched and Wonwoo’s fear had finally taken form in one action, and to this day it was Wonwoo’s biggest mistake in life. His greatest regret.

He had turned tail and ran.

Ran as hard and as far as his small legs could lead him. Straight out the front door and out past the familiarity that was the front yard. His bare feet slapped hard against the pavement, stinging in a far off way that Wonwoo couldn’t register through his fear. Had only stopped to take refuge at some far off distance neighbor’s porch to pound on the door for his life. Maybe even for his own family's life.

 

But in the end, it was only his own that he had saved.

 

A sudden influx of fear penetrated every one of Wonwoo’s pores.

His senses were in overdrive, kicked into action by the sudden rush of adrenaline that coursed throughout his veins, his hearing attuned even greater thanks to the pitch darkness he left his eyesight in, too afraid to open his eyes.

He had heard a far off noise. A small squeak of an old floorboard. The small ratty shack of a place he found himself living in was almost historically old, the floorboards noisy to the point that Wonwoo never really registered the noise anymore as he roamed his house on the daily.

But he was tucked into bed for the night. He had no other visitors or relations that could be the culprit to the noise. The unexpected noise had set Wonwoo’s senses ablaze, his hearing tuned in almost unbearably for any more noises to indicate that he might not be alone in his house.

But it was quiet. His ears strained for any more noise, but for a significant amount of time, there was nothing. The silence almost roared in his ears, causing a white noise effect on his hearing. Not even the usual crickets dared to make a noise on this night.

He could feel his tense muscles relaxing after a long few minutes of silence. Wonwoo reasoned with himself that the atmosphere of the night had set him into such a mood, making him grasp fearfully for anything that would explain just _why_ he was feeling this way.

It was right when Wonwoo was settling back into the idea of trying to fall back asleep that he heard the small puffs of breathing coming from directly above him.

Wonwoo’s eyes shot open, immediately zeroing into the only color visible in his pitch black room.

_Red_

A piercing red pair of eyes hovered only inches above his face.

Wonwoo was petrified. His fear had peaked and skyrocketed at an alarming rate, pushing him straight past the point of even _thinking_ of retaliation. The scream that was trying to form in his throat was clogged down by his clamped closed throat.

Fear strapped him to his bed. It penetrated deep into his bones, making them heavy like lead. The fear froze both his body and mind; the only movement he was capable of was his heaving chest and his eyes that had immediately flashed over the face that hovered mere inches above his own.

Recognition of Wonwoo’s awareness to his presence formed in the red eyes before a wide white smile stretched almost sickeningly long over his face. Sharp, elongated canines came into Wonwoo’s field of vision and he could almost feel himself becoming dizzy from just how much unutilized adrenaline was being flooded into his system.

He could feel the small tickles of the boy’s bangs as they brushed over Wonwoo’s forehead.

“I’ve finally found you,” taunted the boy in a low voice, just a minuscule amount louder than a whisper.

Wonwoo felt something cold brush against his neck. Only after swallowing thickly did he realize that the sensation was caused by the vampire running his fingertips lightly over his prominent adam’s apple.

Wonwoo could never forget this face, no matter how much everyone around him told him to.

The face of his family's murderer was seared into his memory. Even though he had only ever gotten a split second look, Wonwoo knew. And even if his memory had failed him, his subconscious remembered. The whole night of feeling on edge now made sense, but Wonwoo had failed to take heed to the warning it created.

The boy’s face was exactly the same as it had been 12 years ago. Youthful even to this day, never aging thanks to the boy’s _condition_. Wonwoo had spent a good year or two obsessed with the details of his family’s murder when he reached the age of 13, spurring him into uncovering every detail he could.

It was then that he had come across the news articles that his 9-year-old self had never thought of looking for. It was where he had found out the name of his family’s killer.

The article told of the main suspect, a unanimous suspect since the vampire had been on a killing spree. He had traveled in a predictable pattern from town to town, picking off families as he passed through.

Wonwoo’s was the fourth family this vampire had murdered. But it was the first family where someone had escaped alive.

Wonwoo’s 13-year-old self had almost thrown up when he had come across a photo of his family’s murderer. It had been taken from security camera footage, low quality and blurry, but was released to the public so they could have a face to look out for in the corners of their homes.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been looking for you,” cooed the boy above him, in an almost lovingly manner. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel that if it was _anyone_ else whispering those words to him in such a tone, they would have sounded loving. Reverent even.

The cold fingers had slid from his throat up to his jaw, now cupping Wonwoo’s face delicately. The maniacal grin had softened to something more human, but it only proceeded to scare Wonwoo all the more.

Wonwoo didn’t know how or why he had done it. It was an unconscious act done without his mind’s permission. But somehow he was able to get one weak word through the vise-like grip his fear had on his throat. His single word was almost too loud and too raw for the stillness and slick that was the atmosphere that had overcome the two boys.

“ _Mingyu_.”

 

The last thing Wonwoo remembered was the searing hot feeling of one lone tear as it etched a trail down the side of his temple.

It was the last sense of warmth Wonwoo would ever feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rereading over all these small prompts and I feel like I enjoy how much variety I have in all the themes.
> 
> That being said, I've also realized how much I enjoy each one of these chapters as an individual plot. So I decided to make a poll so I can make a sequel for the one you guys want the most! So keep and eye out for that!


	8. Late Night Visitors Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Mild cussing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!! The poll has ended and I wanted to give a huge thank you to all that participated! <3 And as you can see by the title, Late Night Visitors won!! So here you go~~

Wonwoo woke to too much sun in his eyes, a slightly sore body, and a strange unfamiliar scent hanging around in the air.

He squinted into the sunlight, eyes blurry from little sleep, feeling vastly confused by everything. It took a few seconds for his newly awake brain to register that he was in his new apartment and not back in his old room at his parents, which explained the window situation.

Wonwoo raised his hand to block the sun that was shining all too brightly for his liking directly into his eyes. He hadn’t gotten around to hanging the curtains yesterday and now he was really regretting it.

After realizing that he was awake for the day, he sat up and groaned lowly. His body was really protesting any muscle use, already having been over worked yesterday getting all his boxes up 2 flights of stairs. Luckily, he had the movers to get all his furniture up, but his present income hadn’t allowed Wonwoo to splurge on extra labor he was able to do himself.

Now sitting on the edge of his mattress, Wonwoo rubbed his arms, working some of the soreness out of them. Wonwoo flinched his hand away when he touched a particularly sensitive spot. He tilted his head a bit and rotated his arm so that he could get a look. A small purple bruise greeted Wonwoo, leaving him slightly confused. Sure, he did a lot of physical labor yesterday, but he didn’t remember actually doing anything that could have caused a bruise.

He shrugged it off lightly, not too worried about a small bruise on his arm. Wonwoo stretched as he stood, taking a deep breath. There was a distinct smell in the air; something clean yet warm. It wasn’t anything Wonwoo recognized, but he was happy to have it around if that turned out to be the natural smell of his new place.

It was when Wonwoo was kneeling next to his boxes in the corner, rifling around for some of his extra bathroom supplies when a feeling of deja vu hit Wonwoo.

_Oh, Fuck._

Suddenly, all the memories from what happened after Wonwoo had initially gone to bed for the night came rushing back. The burglar scare. Tackling said intruder. _Taking the stranger to bed with him._

Wonwoo whipped his head around, checking to make sure he hadn’t somehow missed someone else’s presence in the room with him. He let out a relieved sigh, now positive that he was the only person in the room.

But now that his scenes were kicked into overdrive, Wonwoo suddenly realized that he could hear signs of life coming from farther in his apartment. Once again, there was a small rush of deja vu when he heard the telltale signs of a box getting hit and a small hiss of a cuss accompanying it.

Wonwoo slumped his shoulders, a new feeling of dread and worry setting in the pit of his stomach. The kid was still here.

Wonwoo smoothed his hair down a bit before rubbing his palms over his face, pulling his nerves together before he confronted the boy who was still in his apartment. Wonwoo was honestly too tired last night to have even _thought_ of the consequences of keeping a complete stranger in his apartment.

A sudden thought struck him. What if the guy was trying to steal his stuff _now?_ Last night he might have been a bubbling mess of a guy, too drunk to make it back to his own apartment. But now? He was definitely sober and _totally might be stealing his stuff._

Without a second thought, Wonwoo rushed out of the room.

The scene he came upon was definitely not what he was expecting.

It really was the smell that hit Wonwoo first. It smelt like _food_. The delicious smell of freshly cooked eggs and bacon filled the air, instantly causing Wonwoo’s mouth to water. The actual scene was the second thing to hit Wonwoo.

It was Mingyu (if Wonwoo was remembering his name correctly) standing in his kitchen, spatula in hand and ruffled apron tied to his body. When Mingyu turned, alerted to Wonwoo presence since he had came running in, Wonwoo realized that the apron Mingyu was wearing was actually _his._

Wonwoo couldn’t help but stare blank faced, a huge contrast to Mingyu’s radiant one.

“Good morning neighbor!” chirped out Mingyu, waving the spatula in greeting.

All Wonwoo was really able to get out after such a sight was, “That’s my apron.”

Mingyu looked down, a small pout on his face at Wonwoo’s reaction. He had probably been expecting something a little more positive.

“Yeah…” Mingyu grabbed the edges of the fabric before twisting his body a bit, seemingly showing it off, “But don’t I look good in it?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but huff a bit in amusement. Not only at Mingyu’s antics, but the whole situation in general.

He had just woken up to his first night at his new apartment to the hottest guy he’s ever met making him breakfast and wearing the overly cute apron his brother had gotten him as a gag gift, explaining that it might ‘encourage Wonwoo to cook more’.

“Where did you find that anyways?” puffed out Wonwoo, making his way over out of living room space and into the small designated kitchen space. Any of his earlier worries of an awkward morning had basically been thrown out the window, along side the idea of Mingyu actually stealing any of his stuff.

Mingyu turned back to the stove, a smile on his lips, taking Wonwoo’s attempt at conversation as a green light to continue.

“I found it while I was searching for your pots and pans,” explained Mingyu. Wonwoo took note that Mingyu’s voice was a pleasant rumble when it wasn’t slurred by alcohol.

He couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of worry at the idea of Mingyu going through his stuff, but he pushed the feeling to the side, since it really didn’t bother him too much in the grand scheme of things. And if it meant he would get to wake up to the sight of Mingyu in a pink apron making him actual food, he would let Mingyu sift through everything he owned a few times over.

“And where did the food come from?” asked Wonwoo and he picked up a loaf of bread that was on his counter.

“My place,” Mingyu stirred the cooking eggs around the pan, “Turns out I’m only a few doors down.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at Mingyu. “Yeah, I would hope so. Since you did come stumbling in here piss drunk last night, thinking that this was your apartment,” teased Wonwoo, voice light.

Mingyu suddenly put his spatula down and turned to Wonwoo, causing him to jump at the unexpected movement. Mingyu then grabbed Wonwoo’s hands into his own, before pulling them up to face level, his eyes looking sad and pleading.

“And I’m so sorry about that!” suddenly apologized Mingyu, “I promise I really don’t usually get that drunk. Yesterday was a bit of an exception since two of my friends just got engaged and we were celebrating..” explained Mingyu, keeping Wonwoo’s hands clasped tight in between his own.

“And that’s why I made breakfast!” exclaimed Mingyu, sounding like he had just remembered that he should mention that, “As an apology for literally breaking in and taking over your bed.”

“Hey now, I was just joking,” backtracked Wonwoo. Mingyu looked like a kicked puppy, his eyes wide and slightly glistening. Ultimately, he looked unconvinced in Wonwoo’s small reassurance.

“I really am,” continued Wonwoo, squeezing Mingyu’s hands back in comfort, “If I really had a problem with it I would have just kicked you out last night.”

Mingyu’s hands loosened, but only slightly.

“And it looks like I made the right choice if having you make me breakfast and seeing you in that apron is anything to go by,” joked Wonwoo, now slightly worried that Mingyu was legitimately torn over what had happened.

At that, Mingyu finally dropped Wonwoo’s hands before promptly turning to mess with the eggs again. Wonwoo worried for a second if he had gone too far, but he soon caught sight of the faint pink dusting Mingyu’s ears.

This close, Wonwoo was able to realize that it was Mingyu had been the source of the nice smell that was hanging around in his sheets.

“How are you feeling by the way?” asked Wonwoo, wanting to change the subject so he could talk to Mingyu more.

“What do you mean?” questioned back Mingyu, who was now back to cook mode and was just then plating the eggs.

“No hangover?” clarified Wonwoo as he leaned his hip against the countertop, content to watch Mingyu work at a close distance.

“Oh, no actually!” Mingyu smiled over to Wonwoo conspiratorially, like he was about to share a secret, all traces of his earlier embarrassment completely gone. “I actually rarely get hangovers, they usually don’t happen unless I throw up.”

“Must be nice,” commented Wonwoo lowly. Mingyu just hummed in acknowledgment before turning his complete attention back to breakfast.

It was about 5 minutes later when Wonwoo broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

“So when are you going to be done?” His stomach had slowly started to gnaw away at itself, upset that there was food so close by but none of it was currently being digested.

“Just about..” drawled out Mingyu as he plated the rest of the bacon onto two separate plates, “Now!”

Wonwoo smiled a bit, watching Mingyu untie the apron before folding it a bit haphazardly.  

“Thanks for doing this by the way,” spoke up Wonwoo, tone light, reflecting the mood he was in.

Mingyu glanced over to Wonwoo, a small knowing smile of his own gracing his lips. “Anytime.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel his cheeks warm slightly at the implication of Mingyu making another visit sometime soon.

“Now, any more questions you’d like to ask?” teased Mingyu good-heartedly, handing over Wonwoo’s own plate of food.

“One last question. Your name’s Mingyu, right?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel a warm spot heat up in his abdomen as he watched Mingyu throw back his head before letting out of the most chest deep, legitimately happy laughs that had ever graced Wonwoo’s ears.

“Yep! And you’re Wonwoo, right?”

Wonwoo could easily see himself getting used to seeing Mingyu in his apartment. The idea of getting to hear Mingyu laugh like that on a daily basis was all too tempting to let slip by.

Knowing that Mingyu was willing to wear the pink apron was just an added bonus. 

 


	9. Word of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Warning: Semi-graphic depictions of vomit, cussing, vague allusion to self-destructive behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go for a more vague but serious tone with this one. Hope it's at least fun to read!

**Wretch·ed**

/ˈreCHəd/

_adjective_

  * (of a person) in a very unhappy or unfortunate state.
  * of poor quality; very bad.



  


Wretched was the man who wallowed in self-pity. The man who brought forth a sense of unwillingness to live as he walked the earth and breathed in air and allowed his heart to pump blood through his veins. Wretched was the man who allowed substance past his lips and into his stomach to fester and invade his blood stream. To poison his mind and body and soul.

Wretched was the sounds that left his mouth, as if his soul was trying to vacate the body that the man had left for waste.

Wretched was the Word of the Day.

  


Mingyu’s ears twitched at the sound of paper whispering against paper, a daily occurrence as Mingyu sipped his cooled coffee, an ice cube easily slipping past his lips to be tongued around his mouth.

“Wretched.”

“What’d you call me?” teased Mingyu around his ice, working hard to cool down all surfaces and crevices in his mouth.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he flicked the tiny book that sat up on their kitchen counter.

“Not you, idiot,” replied Wonwoo needlessly as he stepped away from the counter and farther into their small shared apartment.

Mingyu’s eyes zeroed in on the small calendar. His ice was nearly gone now as he read over the bold blocked lettering. It seemed to sear into and past his retinas, all the way into his brain to ricochet around and around.

He took one more sip of his watery coffee, taking in one more ice cube as he did.

Wretched was the Word of the Day.

  


Wretched was he, a man who wallowed in self-deprecation as the sound of splashes washed up to overtake his hearing.

It was the only sense the man seemed to be able to hold onto in his current state of mind. Sight, smell, taste, touch; all were lost as a second round of liquid hitting liquid greeted his ears, but this time, it had been accompanied by a heaving sound, seemingly inhuman in its origin.

Taste. The second of the man’s senses to come back to life. But how he wish it hadn’t. Bile and saliva twisted on his tastebuds after the fourth or fifth time his body rejected his stomach contents and all he could bring himself to do was spit.

His tongued his mouth, taking in more of the taste that made him want to throw up all over again.

“Mingyu?” came a voice. A voice low and far away, one that was slipped through a crack, barely making it to the man whose hearing and taste was all he seemed to have left in the world. His soul had departed after his body had finally given up keeping it in, along with the poison of the night and the sustenance he had forced into his body.

The voice seemed to sooth the small amount of life left in the man’s body, for touch was returning. The smooth stick of his palms gripping porcelain. The sting of the tile against the thin skin of his knees, unprotected through the rips in his jeans.

“Mingyu?” called the voice a second time, closer and allowed to travel through a larger crack in the door. It tingled, the deep flow as it made it’s way into the wretched man’s ears and to his mind and heart. Clarity was returning in small segments and Mingyu could finally smell the putrid tang of vomit all too close to his face.

A groan finally made its way through the maze of saliva and bile and emotions that stuck in his throat.

A cool breeze to Mingyu’s right and finally, his sight was returning. Blurry was the figure whose voice soothed and the room was all too bright that he was in, the objects he touched were all too close and when a palm rested on his back, the sound of a final water swish and suddenly Mingyu no longer felt so suddenly overwhelmed by his returning senses.

Down went the poison and the stench and up he was lifted, the cutting pain against his knees and the dirty grime of the toilet that he held onto so desperately was replaced by warmth against his side and cool water that washed over his hands.

“Here, lean down a bit,” came the healing words, warm hands willing Mingyu to comply with his request. Soon, the cool water was invading his mouth and washing away the last remaining traces of his self-destruction.

“Wonwoo,” finally spoke Mingyu, whose eyesight was finally clearing to the point of recognition.

Said boy hummed a low note as he reached down to bundle a bit of toilet paper into his hand. The running of water and suddenly, Mingyu’s face was getting streaked with cooling swipes. One long one against his forehead, small smooth strokes over and down his cheekbones and finally dabbed at the corners of his mouth.

Mingyu lost his eyesight again, and he almost panicked until he heard the final tone of Wonwoo’s voice. “There, all better.”

Mingyu realized he just needed to open his eyes, to take in the boy that stood just before him, a weak smile twitching the corners of Wonwoo’s mouth.

Mingyu’s eyes stung, but he couldn’t allow them to fall shut again. Wonwoo looked like an angel, one who had descended onto him, carrying with him his departed soul, only to mend and heal the poor excuse of a body it had formerly resided in, allowing it to be habitable once again.

Wonwoo raised his hand to push back Mingyu’s long fringe and suddenly the stinging pain to his eyes was gone.

“You’re fucking sloshed, man,” reassured Wonwoo.

Was that what he was? He couldn’t help but think that the only word that ever did and would be used to describe him was wretched, the word hot in his mind like a brand, pulsing pain throughout his recently returned soul.

“No,” managed Mingyu, who only just realized that the only reason why he was still on his feet was thanks to the tight grip Wonwoo was keeping on him. “I’m wretched.”

“The only thing here that’s wretched was just how much you _retched_ into the toilet five minutes ago.”

Silence was his only answer and silence was the only response Wonwoo was seemingly going to get.

“Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t help myself,” apologized Wonwoo as he shouldered more of Mingyu’s weight.

But as Mingyu’s senses seemed to have returned, so went his sense of time. All he could do was feel the warmth against his side, hear the muted music return to full blast than to muted once again, hear the grind of rocks between pavement and sole.

Soon, he could see the familiar greeting of their welcome mat from his hanging head and the sound of all twelve of Wonwoo’s keys tinging against each other as he fought to open the door.

A pit stop to the barstool that sat in their collective kitchen and Mingyu could feel the cool press of a water bottle against his palm.

“Drink that and then we’ll get you changed and into bed.”

All promises had been accomplished and soon, Mingyu’s eyes finally were giving up the fight. He had long ago gave up the ability to hold his head, left to perpetually swinging low between his shoulders for the rest of how long they had left of the night.

Then, Mingyu felt the cool press of sheets below him, unfamiliar to him just as much as the sudden shift on the mattress from the extra weight settling in next to him.

“This,” slurred out Mingyu, tongue too loose in his mouth, “is incorrect.”

“Shh,” breathed Wonwoo somewhere close to Mingyu’s ear as the cool sheet came up to encompass Mingyu. The hot press of Wonwoo’s arm over his stomach seared almost as much their Word of the Day calendar had earlier that morning. “I need to make sure you don’t accidentally choke on your own vomit tonight.”

And with that, Mingyu’s soul seemed to settle. Somewhere along the timeline of knowing Wonwoo, it seemed to have bonded and become fond of the man. It thrived under Wonwoo’s touch and glowed under his care and attention.

Slowly, the world to Mingyu seemed to spin slower and slower behind his eyes, until it finally stopped altogether, it’s dead center landing on the heat that permeated from the wide palm that laid flat against his abdomen.

Mingyu’s last thoughts of the day were the same to the ones that haunted him all day.

  
  
  
Wretched was the man who loved his best friend, who took advantage of their friend’s ignorance of such knowledge. Wretched was the man who would continue to love his best friend without any intent to tell his beloved that his friendship was being used and abused and mishandled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until the very end of this that I realized that I now have 2 chapters in this collection of Drunk!Mingyu sleeping in the same bed as Wonwoo. Gee whiz, I sure am original.


End file.
